


Superjail Fanfic- Prison Life (Female reader)

by SunshineCookie18



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Superjail!/ female reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineCookie18/pseuds/SunshineCookie18
Summary: After waiting for a ride,  you met upon a white bot capturing a guy who robbed something. You seeked in the bag fill with money and jewelry.Then, you end up in Superjail. Facing challenges and the only newbie in this place, that the inmates fall for you, having a crush on you, you couldn't decide who you should be with.
Relationships: Lord Stingray/reader, SuperJail/reader, inmates/reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello Everyone! This is my first Superjail x Reader! Yes, I’m a fan of Superjail lol. This is a male character x female reader 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it <3

**Your POV/First POV**

It was night in the city. I waited for a taxi to pick me up. I know. I know. Why am I here in this hour? But I'm a adult, I have self-defense and take care of myself. Still waiting, almost being impatient, until I hear noise. I went to investigate as I saw some dude stealing money and jewelry, putting them in a big bag, then the mailbox turned into a white robot chasing him. Curiosity made the best out of me as I follow them. Never seen those before when it's night. My eyes got stunned as the robot was trying to get him. Without its notice, I went inside the big bag, seeing the jewels that he stole, the bag closed and I felt that I'm flying to somewhere.

**Life on the outside ain't what it used to be. You know, the world's gone crazy, and it ain't safe on the street**   
**Well, it's a drag, I know**

**There's only one place to go**   
**I'm coming home! Oh yeah!**   
**I'm coming home!**

After waiting for an hour. The bag dropped with me in it. "Oof!", I grunted. Then, I hear like two men, saying that what's inside. I had no choice to pop out. Opening the bag, my eyes saw a man wearing all-purple suit and a small man. "Ugh! Jailbot! Did you bring another child again?", The suited man said in a upset voice. "B-but sir! It's not a child. It's just a adult w-woman", said the other guy with a nervous tone. The tall guy looks at me and smiled. "She'll like it here. Hello young lady. I'm the Warden, welcome to Superjail. My apologies if Jailbot brought you here on a hard landing. What's your name?", he ask. I was confused and nervous. "My name is (Y/N), Warden, sir", I said. "Pretty name! Now, let's get you on your uniform. Jailbot!"The Warden yelled. Jailbot came fast. "S-sir, are you sure that she'll be fine here, the inmates will go crazy over her-" He got interrupt by Warden. "Jared. The guys won't be bothered and crazy over her". My face froze and starting to realize that the inmates are guys, I'm the only girl in here! "Anyway, Jailbot. Can you send (Y/N) to get her uniform on?" Jailbot agrees and drags me with him. I'm still confused about this place that I worry about being the only one here, the white bot looks cute. He give me a orange uniform. I put on my white undershirt, orange shirt with a orange skirt and long-orange boots to match. As I was finish, Jailbot send me to my own cell. Don't know what's tomorrow but I think I'll be alright. I went to my bed and start falling asleep.

Morning came as daylight shines in my cell. Yawning and got out of bed, I got out of my cell and bumped into a tall, muscular woman. She saw me and said, "What the? What type of a innocent person like you doing here?" I tried to explain but I stuttered. "Listen. If your scared or sensitive , I'm here for you, sister. Just let me know", she said in a calming voice. "I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you-", almost finishing my sentence but got cut-off. "Name's Alice, sweetie. Don't worry, your first day won't be bad. I'm sure the guys won't tough at ya. Come. I'll follow you to the yard", she said. I nodded and follow her to the yard. She opened the doors, as I saw the guys who look tough and serious. My heart beats loudly, my cheeks turns pink like a pale rose. Alice confort me by patting me in the shoulder. "You be fine. If the guys bother you, you can come to me, okay", she responded. I said okay and started walking toward the yard, hoping they won't notice me, but they saw me anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your POV/First POV**

"Crap."

I did a fake smile and walking like everything is normal. Many of the inmates stared at me, blushing and call me flirting names, I gulps and starting to get nervous. They continue chatting to each other, sighing in relief. I sat down against the wall, not looking at the guys, until, something block the sun like a shadow, someone gave me a flower, but have less petals, I look who it is, a guy but his skin is burned off, giving me a warmth smile. "Hello!", he said. I said hello in a shy tone. "My name is Ash. What's your name?",he ask. "I'm (Y/N). I'm new here", I responded. Ash shows a-bit of blush and looks away. "That's a beautiful name. Um... I was thinking if you wanna be friends, you look like a nice person", he stutters. I smile and agree. He cheered and took my hand. I didn't know where were going. "The others will like you", he said in a exciting voice. He have friends? But I don't mind, I find Ash as a sweet guy and my first friend I met.

Inside the building we went, he brought me to the cell of his friends. They were playing cards. One of them saw me. He gasps. "Oh. My. God! Ash! Who is this sweet lady?", said the guy with scar eye, while he was hugging me, it's awkward. "This is (Y/N). She's new here. I saw her sitting alone, I wonder if she want be friends with us so she won't be alone anymore", Ash said in a happy tone. "You came to the right place, honey. I'm Paul, by the way", he said. I smiled at him. The others stared at me in a surprise look. "Let me introduce them to you", said Paul. "This is Nicky. That's Gary and Bird. That's Turban or call him Toque King and that's Jean, my husband", he finished. The guys went up to me.

"Aren't you a beauty", said Turban. "Yeah. She's like a little cupcake", said Jean. Gary smiles at me passionately.

Nicky just stared at me like if we're having a staring contest. He blushes and said," You have beautiful eyes. I mean- your eyes are okay, I guess," he said with a New York accent. I sorta blush a-bit by the guys' complements. "Want us to give you a tour of this place?", Ash ask. I said sure, but Nicky said,"I can show her around. Come on, girl". I was surprised but I followed him.

**//Third POV//**

The inmates continue playing, Ash looks at (Y/N), he felt something is tangling in his body. "Ash? You okay?" ,said Paul, but saw Ash looking at her, his face shows blushing. Paul put his hand on his shoulder and said," Aww Ash. Do you like her?" Ash came to his senses. "No. I find her as my friend. She's pretty in all but she's my friend, we just met", he said. "Someday, you'll have the heart to tell her, but she's lucky to have a friend like you", Paul stated. Ash smiles at him. As their conversation ended, someone was hearing them and walks away. "Hear that, Fang?" he said to his red-angler fish. "There's a girl in Superjail. I can't wait to meet her". He did a evil laugh belong with his pet.


	3. Chapter 3

** Your POV/First POV  **

Walking around the jail with Nicky, we were silent with each other. He stared at me but looked away once I turned to look at him. "So... what brings you here?", he asked. "I didn't do anything bad, I just ended up here. No purposeful crimes or stuff like that. I was brought here, so yeah", I said. Nicky smiled at me and said,"I see. But, you're in our house, little lady. But you got m-" he got interrupted by a another inmate who most definitely looked different than the other guys. "Why, hello young lady. My name is Lord Stingray, at your services." He held my hand, giving it a small kiss. I blushed while looking at Nicky, realizing how jealous he looked as he rolled his eyes. I took my hand away from the other, trying to calm down. Stingray looks at him and smirks, staring at us. "Well, I have to go now. It's nice meeting you,(Y/N). We shall meet again soon", Stingray said in a flirty tone. How did he know that my name! My face got a-bit red but I calm down for a little.

All sudden, Jailbot came and brought us to the yard. "Aww right, in jail, we have to do work, get your pickaxe", Nicky said. I got my pickaxe and light-helmet on. The assignment was mining in the cave, I just hope that I find good resources like diamonds or gold. The inmates mine with their pickaxes. Some inmates in their mine-cart filled with diamonds. Doing work in jail is not fun for me *sighs* The Warden came and check how we're doing. He checks the diamond search is doing fine. I was doing alright that I found 5 diamonds, putting them in the mine-cart, I wonder why the Warden have a large cave in Superjail. Beats me. Nicky came up to me and said he got a surprise for me, told me to take my hands out and closing my eyes. He told me to open my eyes and gasps. He gave me a diamond, that is shiny and beautiful. "I thought of it as a welcoming present. But, don't thank me", he said. His face shows blush. I smiled and said thanks. The other inmates gotten jealous or minding their business. After work was done for the day, setting to dusk skies. The inmates were send to their cells, I was about to inside with the others, but Nicky grab my hand and said,"I wanna show you something, come on". I stuttered,"But, aren't we supposed to go inside? What if we get caught?" Nicky scoffs and said, "We're not going to be caught. If we're careful". We run to the building and climb to the ladder. We're in the roof top, but I'm worried that we will be caught by Jailbot or someone will see us. My worried stopped when I saw the sunset. He looks at away and he stutters that he wants to tell me something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is almost going be a Nicky x Reader part in this chapter tho))

** Your POV/First POV **

Being night already, while sitting in the rooftop, it was a awkward moment for us for not talking. My worrying starts to come back like if someone will rat us out or Jailbot may check outside if no inmates aren't in their cells. Nicky saw my face of nervousness and he sighs,''Hey. I promise ya we won't be caught. Besides, your a newbie and they can't be hard on you''. I don't know if I should agree or not, thinking if anyone can see us on the rooftop. ''(Y/N)? Can I tell you something?'', he asked. I said sure. ''How do you feel about this place?", he said. I said, ''Well... I find Superjail okay, like how I met Ash, and you guys. I find you guys nice. But again, this place is okay, I find the Warden being mysterious and sorta weird, no offense". "Anyway, in here, you can't use the word,''cute''. We're tough guys. Just saying'', Nicky responded. I never knew if he was a softie or not, but he is, because he gave me a welcoming gift, I find him as a interesting person. Nicky looks at me, my face just blush a-bit. ''Your eyes are distracting, y'know? I blushed so hard and said,''Got a problem with that?'', with a sassy tone. Nicky laughs,''C'mon, it's a complement. What, your eyes are okay anyway'', he said. I just sighed and knew that we won't be caught, but my hopes of expectation stop until...

 **"What are you guys doing here this late?!''** It was Alice. She shines the flashlight to us. Her face shows a surprise look to me doing here at the rooftop. She brought us to the Warden's office, he looks angry that he's in his pajamas, but I didn't mean to make him wake up this late. "You two better explain yourselves why you guys are outside this late!", he yelled. I was scared at the moment, I sighed, gonna say something but Nicky said,"It was my idea. The girl didn't have nothing to do with this". The Warden stared at me for a minute and sighs. "Fine. You two go to your cells", he ordered. Alice sighs of relief that Warden let me leave without punishment. "B-But sir. Don't you have to punish them for sneaking out t-this late?!" The Warden yelled," I don't care Jared! I want my beauty rest. Now all of you, leave." We left the office, Nicky took me to my cell and my thoughts are why he did that? I came back to reality as we're here. "You don't have to do that", I said. "What? I can't just let you take the whole blame", he said. I hug him and said thanks, he chuckles. ''Yeah, we don't do hugs here. Good night'', he said. I waved goodbye at him, I put my welcome gift on a small table. I went to my bed and started to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

** Your POV/First POV  **

Morning rises by sunlight directly to my face. Getting up and about to go to the ladies' room, Alice stopped me and pushed me aside. "Okay. What were you doing with that guy in the rooftop", she demanded. I don't know what to say because she thinks Nicky and I were making out, but hell no! We just met! I explained to her about me and him were chatting and just hoping she'll understand. Luckily, she did. "Like I said. If the guys are messing with you, come talk to me. Like I'm your older sister and we can talk about it ", she said. I nodded for yes. I continue on, hair messy and guys are looking at me, I don't mind. Just made a braid, thinking what I should do for the next. Then, Stingray approach me with a grin. "Hello, (Y/Nickname). Lovely morning isn't it?", he said. I sarcastically laugh and said,"Please don't use my nickname but use my normal name for now". He rolled his eyes and pins me in the wall. "So. What brings you here? What type of a sweet innocent angel like you here?", he asked. I blushed and a-bit sweat. "W-Well... I was kinda a stowaway and first off, I get that people see me as innocent in all, but I can do something bad", I said. For a minute of silences, Stingray laughs. "Please. Name one thing you did something bad", he laughed. I pouted and crossed my arms. He looks at me and grins that he thinks I'll make a scene. "Alright. If wanna do something bad, then join me and my friends to steal the Warden's safe in his room!", he said. My face turned white-pale like winter snow. "What did I got myself into", I thought. I don't want to get trouble again. I thought about and said,"Alright! I will!" Stingray chuckled,"Excellent! See you there!" He left. My head starts screaming and glad that I was join, but that's not the point right now. Walking to my cell, I saw a yellow flower in my stool. I picked it up and I don't know who was it but at least I have a admirer.

Arriving in the Warden's room as Stingray suggested to steal the safe. I hope the Warden won't notice about his safe being gone. As I came, I was greeted with the inmates who were nice to me from yesterday. Their face were surprised and I was surprised too. Stingray pull his arm around me and said, "Aren't you guys glad that she came along?" Ash saw me and went to me. "(Y/N)! I didn't know that your coming'', he said in a happy tone. "Wait! Why did you invited her? She doesn't know how to steal safes'', Nicky exclaimed. "She'll get in trouble because of us. She's new and trying to fit-in like us guys'', said Paul, put his hand on my shoulder. "Alright! She can be a look-out if The Warden is coming!'', Stingray yelled. I can't argue with that. I stand at the door, to make sure that Warden may come soon. The guys are looking for the safe, Ash came to me. "I can be the look-out if you want'', he said. ''N-no, it fine! I never done this before to be honest'', I said. Ash looks away and said,''Do you wanna see a bunny?'' I said sure. He made a bunny shadow using his flame as light. ''You have fire powers?'', I ask. ''Yes. I have fire powers. Flames make me happy. Imagine having a-lot of candles and lit them up'', he said. I smiled and laughed, believing that is cute. Ash shows blush and said,''Y-you have a great laugh''. I blushed as well and said thanks. Without noticing that Nicky made a jealous look. ''Found the safe! Hey Ash, we need you now'', Stingray yelled. Ash said he'll be back. I was glad that I made a friend like Ash.

Minding my own business and realized that being a look-out can a easy task when your friends are doing something. Couldn't stop thinking about that flower, who is my admirer? While waiting, I saw Toque King(Turban), lighting a cigarette and I approach him. "What it's like to smoke?'', I asked. He said, ''It's great to smoke. Releasing all the stress you have and nothing to worry. You never smoke before?'' I nodded for no. Until, footsteps were heard and I yelled,"Guys! It's The Warden!'' ''Let's escape!'', Jean yelled. So, without taking the safe, we escaped but I had no time to escape, Ash helped me out, but we tripped in the floor, but the lights turned on while the Warden saw us. "What are you two doing in my room?'',he exclaimed. Ash was scared, I look at him and I don't want him to get in trouble. "Um, I was about to clean your room, sir. Ash was just helping me'', I said. Warden made a puzzled look. ''Sorry for bothering you, we'll leave'',I said in a innocent tone. I took Ash's hand and we walked out. Walking in the halls, Ash said,''Why did you lied?'' I said,'' I don't want you to get trouble because of me. That's what friends do, right?'' He blushes and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Guess who is the admirer lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((A bit of Ash x Reader))

**Your POV/First POV **

After the whole attempt to steal the safe, I couldn't believe we almost got caught, I don’t want to get in trouble already, don’t want the inmates think I get in trouble that easy. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes for a minute. Almost falling asleep and I heard yelling like a angry yelling. I decide to check it down if there’s a fight. Walking in the halls, don’t care that the guys were looking at me, as I check on the left side corner. My eyes widen and my whole body froze. I couldn’t move. My jaw just open. I wish it wasn’t real. What I saw is Nicky arguing with Ash about he got in trouble in the Warden’s room. “I bet she’ll in trouble because of you, you stoolie!”, Nicky yelled. “But I didn’t got her in trouble! I’m not a stoolie!”,Ash said. My eyes feels all watery and completely filled of sadness and rage.

“Nicky, stop! Ash didn’t got me in trouble! We almost got trouble, so I lied to the Warden to cover up that we almost stole the safe. I can’t believe you hurt my first friend I made here”, I said in a sad voice. I ran and heard Ash following me behind me. I locked myself in the women bathroom. I turn on the sink so I wash my face, removing my tears so I can’t let the guys watch me cry, seeing the mirror that my cheeks are red and tears keep scrolling down, I heard a knock. “(Y/N)? You okay? Please don’t cry for me. It sometimes happens. I don’t like to see you cry”, said Ash. I sat on the floor and calm down how I heard Ash’s voice of worried and concerned about me. “But... it’s not your fault. We didn’t escape on time and we got caught. At least you cared..”,I said. “Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?”, he ask. I said no because I want some company. After calming myself down, opening the door, and hugged Ash so tight. “You’re not a stoolie...”, I said. Ash hugs me back. “Don’t be sad,”(Y/N). Your a beautiful flame who can’t go to waste”, he said. I blushed and got interrupted.

It was Jared. Oh man. What did I do this time? “Sorry to interrupt your chit-chat. Miss, The Warden wants to see you and ask if you want a job offering”, Jared said. I was surprise and worried. I looked at Ash, because I’m worried if the inmates will think he got me in trouble that I wasn’t there in my cell. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you later, okay?”, he said in a calm voice. I agree and waved at him. Couldn’t let my eyes move away. Poor Ash. But I couldn’t believe why Nicky have to teased him and call him a stoolie, I don’t know what that word means!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the story!! ^^;  
> //SWEARING WARNING//

Your POV/First POV

I was send to the Warden’s office and filled with anxiety and worried what he’ll do to me, thinking of my punishment for trespassing to his room. The Warden came and I smile nervously. “(Y/N)?”, he said in a concern voice. I closed my eyes to get this over with. “How would you like to be my own cleaning lady?”, he said in a happy tone. My mouth widen open. “You mean, a maid?”, I asked. “No my dear. Cleaning lady can make the rooms clean and tidy without ruining a single spot. Like you said, you were cleaning my room”. I sorta stuttered to explain but Warden didn’t let me talk. “Mr.Warden! I’m a inmate!”, I exclaimed. “But I promote you as a employee! Jared! Can you led Miss (Y/N) to get her uniform?”, he said. I followed Jared. He got something while digging up the boxes. “Here’s your uniform, ma'am. I think it fits you”, said Jared. The dress is a formal maid dress. I thank him and he asure me that my first shift is morning. Walking in the halls, seeing inmates talking to each other, minding my business and then I heard someone calling my name.

It was Nicky. Ah sh*t! I ran quick and don’t look back, but he grabbed my arm. “(Y/N)! Look, can we just talk about this?”, he said. I looked at him in frustration.”Talk about what?! How you like beating and talk back to Ash! He didn’t got me in trouble!”, I yelled. “But Stingray told me he did”, Nicky said. I was shocked and getting in rage but I took deep breath. “Alright then, but I don’t like how you do that to Ash... you didn’t let him explain”, I said. Nicky sighs. “I was mad,okay? I can’t even imagine if the Warden gives you a punishment and you crying and scared. Not that I care...”,he said. “But what you did was wrong”, I said. Leaving Nicky speechless. I continued walking, but I hear the inmates whispering about what happened. How could Stingray lied? Making everyone hate Ash? I was still pissed. Like a hot overheated oven.

In my cell, I was looking through the window and I hear a knock. It was Ash. I smiled and ask him to come in, I really need some company right now. We sat down and talked. “So, he didn’t punish you?”, he said. “Nah. He made me a cleaning lady, which I’m a employee now”, I said in a satire way. Ash pats me in the back. “Glad your okay, right?”, he said. I nodded for yes. Feeling tired because it’s night time, but I feel like sleeping. “Hey (Y/N). Since your enjoying here... I was wondering if you... like to hang out with me-“,Ash stopped talking while he saw me, leaning in his shoulder, I fell asleep.

//Third POV//

Ash looked at her and smiles. He feels his feelings toward her, but he was too scared and shy to talk to her. He put a blanket on her, he didn’t want to leave her alone. He decides to stay here till morning. “Sleep tight, my sunshine”, he said. He gave her a kiss in the forehead. They snuggled together while Superjail was dark but the stars and moon are shining bright in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Your POV/First POV

I opened my eyes, hearing the sounds of morning, feels me with delight. My eyes look around the room and I saw Ash sleeping next to me. His face when he sleeps is so cute that my cheeks turn red. I didn’t want to move because he’ll wake up. But he woke up. “Good morning (Y/N)”,he said in a sweet voice. I said good morning to him. Then I realized that my first shift starts today. Ah sh*t! I told Ash that I have to do my job now. Getting my maid uniform, as I was about to go change but Ash hold my hand, we look at each other.

”(Y/N). I’m worried that you might be trouble or worse. I wanna come and help you”, he said

I smiled and look at him. I put my hand in his cheek. “Aww Ash. It’s sweet of you but I wanna work by myself okay. How about we hang out later, hm?”, I said. Ash agrees with a smile. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, Ash’s face turn red and starts steaming around his body, he runs off. I hope he’s okay. I went to the ladies room to change in my maid uniform. It fits me perfectly. Walking out of the room, the inmates were looking at me and flirted with me. I just ingore them. Getting my cleaning supplies at the employee room. Jared suggest me on my first task to clean the Warden’s office. He wasn’t in the room, but I so anyway. Cleaning and sweeping as a loop, his office has a great view. You can see the yard down here. Seeing the clouds and remembering when Nicky and I got caught that time. Speaking of him, I was still pissed of what he’s been doing to Ash. Even, Stingray, thinking he can blame Ash on yesterday! “Hello, Miss (Y/N)!” It was the Warden who greeted me. I came back to my senses and said hello. After cleaning the office, he said to wash the floors. I got my mop and started cleaning. I know. I never knew being a maid can be hard. Getting zoned out for a minute and accidentally bumped into the bucket of water, tripped and fall at the same time. The bucket went flying, and **SPLASH!**

 **“AW SH*T!”** , I exclaimed. My uniform got soaked and luckily no one didn’t saw me tripped. Gladly, my shift was done and rushed to my cell, I bumped into Ash without looking what I was going. “Y/N! Your all wet!”, he said. I explained what happened. I feel so embarrassed that he saw me wet. Ash took me to my cell and found my orange prison outfit. Ash blushed and took off my little white-bonnet. I was shivering in cold, the water was cold while I was mopping. “Don’t worry, I’ll heat you up when we’re done”, said Ash. I stand up and noticed that the water made it more slippery and I fell and landed on top of him. We both blushed and stared of each other. “Um..”, he stuttered. Suddenly,we heard a yell.

**“Oh.My.GOD!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?!”**

We looked and we gasped and blushed. It was Paul who said that. Worse part, it was Ash’s friends are here as well. All of them looked at us with shocked faces and less blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

((AN: Hey Guys. Sorry a long story hiatus. I was busy with school and applied for colleges -.-' 

**_Your POV/First POV_ **

Everyone saw and thought Ash and I were about to do something. Their faces were surprise and shocked.  
"T-this is not what it looks l-like!", I yelled. "I guess we interrupt something, by the way, (Y/Nickname), nice dress", chuckled Stingray. The guys were looking away, blushing. "Well Ash.I feel bad for someone who didn't got a chance with her", Stingray smirked as he look at Nicky. Nicky just walk off angrily by what Stingray said. I completely got up and kinda explained about what happened. Luckily the guys understand. "Hun. First, the dress looks adorable on you, and your all soaked. I suggest you take a warm-shower before you catch a cold", Paul suggested. I nodded without telling a word. Grabbed my prison outfit and I smile at Ash, he smiled back. Also, I beg to the guys, not to get mad at Ash. I slipped and fell first. Thankfully they agreed.

While going to the showers, I still don't get why Stingray said why someone didn't got a chance at me. Why was Nicky pissed and walk out of the cell? Beats me. I never felt embarrassed in Superjail than ever, I can't blame the Warden for giving me this job. I prefer to be a inmate than maid. After I finished my warm shower, putting my wet- maid dress in the laundry basket. For now, I want peace and quiet. I decided to walk the halls and I stumble upon a library. "Oh. What the heck", I thought. Went inside the library. There's few inmates like some are sleeping and others are reading books. I went to grab a book, finding (Y/ favorite book genre) section, picked out a good one. Sitting on a table alone, reading makes me feel that if I can fit-in with the other inmates. Besides Alice for being a guard and girl here, I couldn't handle being part with the guys. All sudden, a guy approach me and I saw who it was. "H-Hi Gary", I said. He waved and was concern about why I'm sad. I explained a-little and scared that I might not fit-in with the guys, he hold my hand for comfort, my cheeks show blush towards him, he blushed as well, Bird went to my shoulder and snuggled. We hang in the library for awhile, Gary show me a book of Ornithology, it like studying about birds. I was impressed, of course he have Bird here as companion.

**_ //3rd POV// _ **

Meanwhile, two inmates were discussing in a cell. "You need to calm down. She explained that she slipped and fall into him. I can see your jealous", said Turban. "I'm not jealous! She only like Ash, because he's nice and sweet towards her! Who said I'm jealous. I don't like her!", Nicky exclaimed. Turban gave him a "are you sure" face at him. "What? Not because her eyes are distracting me or she looks great in that outfit, doesn't mean I like her. Stingray knows my feelings toward her. He better not do something bad at her", he said. "Everyone in this jail will want her, we have to protect her because we're like her friends now, but you have to try not to make her upset with anything", said Turban. Nicky sighs and nodded for a yes. "I'll do for her. Not because I like her."


	10. Chapter 10

** 3rd POV **

During the whole incident in the morning, (Y/N) finish talking and hanging out with Gary, she finds him interesting and quiet type inmate. While walking in the hall and watch the other guys outside. (Y/N) sighs and does know if she can enjoy it here. Then again, she finds the Warden being weird and look like Willy Wonka to her and so on. "Hey, (Y/N)". It was Alice. "Oh. Hi Alice", said (Y/N). "How you doing alright in Superjail? So guys bothering you?", she said in a concern way. (Y/N) said no and told Alice that she made great friends and adapting jail life. "That's great news. Also, since your here and all, I been thinking doing, a girl's day out. (Y/N) was confused and doesn't hesitate on Alice.

...

While (Y/N) was in Alice's room, doing makeups and eating sweets like Bon Bons or chocolate. "This is your first time doing this?", said Alice, while she's brushing(Y/N)'s hair. "Yeah. I sometimes don't do hangouts like this." "I know it hard for you to fit-in in a dude jail, trust me, there's must be guys liking you", teased Alice. (Y/N) blushes and don't know how to respond. Alice saw her expression. "Oh! I got something for you. It like a welcoming gift since the Warden is fine if you staying here", said Alice. She went to her jewelry box to search something, (Y/N) waited and always wonder if the inmates like her, nervous that guys will fight over her. "Here it is". She gave you a beautiful necklace with a sunflower. (Y/N) hug Alice and thank her for a wonderful-welcoming gift. 

**Your POV/First POV**

After leaving Alice’s room, Jailbot appear as a surprise attack behind me. I screamed and got send to the Warden’s office. Oh sh*t. Maybe because I wasn’t working? Or worse? I was completely nervous. “Hello, (Y/N). I was about to talk ho-“Warden, I swear I was working but I tripped on a bucket and got me soaked wet, my uniform was wet and-“ “Now my dear, it’s not about your job. It’s about a surprise for the inmates for tomorrow, including you as the newbie. Jared and I were talking about it, he finally agreed to my plan and I wanna ask that you’ll be comfortable but tomorrow?” I was puzzled and I completely said,” Sure. I’m comfortable with anything.” The Warden smiled and happily hug me! “Splendid! Get some good sleep also nice necklace”, said Warden. I blushed. Going to my cell, and by my surprise I found a note, I wonder who’s my secret admirer. I went to my bed, looking at the ceiling and close my eyes as I go to sleep.


End file.
